Victims
by Sends
Summary: Pembunuhan adalah sebuah misteri bagi pihak yang menanganinya. Tapi bagaimana bila ada pemberitahuan sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi? / "Apa ini semacam surat peringatan?" REPUBLISH Ch. 1.


Victims

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Summary : Pembunuhan adalah sebuah misteri bagi pihak yang menanganinya. Tapi bagaimana bila ada pemberitahuan sebelum pembunuhan itu terjadi? / "Apa ini semacam surat peringatan?"

A/n : Hai, saya kembali datang dengan membuat fic berjenis wow(?) lainnya. Mungkin ini tidak akan tampak wow bagi kalian, tapi percayalah ini wow bagi saya karena saya selama ini hanya membentangkan sayap saya di fanfiksi romance.

Oh, perlu diketahui ini adalah fic republish saya. Karena setelah sy baca lagi, ternyata terjadi kesalahan fatal dalam penulisan fic ini sebelumnya. Bagi para readers saya harap kesalah itu dimaafkan dan selamat membaca.

-OoO—

Sirine polisi menggema di sepanjang jalan. Beberapa pasang mata mengikuti laju mobil sesaat dengan tatapan ingin tahu, namun kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka setelah mobil polisi bergerak meninggalkan jalan dengan cepat dan berbelok di ujungnya. Mobil dengan sirine itu berhenti di depan sebuah museum tua disusul dengan mobil lain yang berdatangan satu per satu.

Secara serentak beberapa orang polisi keluar dari mobil. Membanting pintu dengan keras dan berlari kecil menuju pintu museum. Salah seorang diantaranya membawa senter besar dan memberikannya pada pemuda yang tampaknya lebih tua darinya.

"Pegang ini, biar aku yang memasang garis batas polisinya," ujar pemuda berambut pirang.

Pemuda lain yang berambut hitam mengangguk kemudian bergabung dengan beberapa orang lainnya untuk bergegas memasuki museum. Sayangnya pintu berukuran besar itu terkunci. "Sial!"

Leorio, pemuda berambut hitam tadi, kembali ke mobil dan membuka bagasi. Mengobrak-abrik isinya dengan asal. "Ini dia."

Kerumunan orang di depan pintu langsung membuka jalan saat melihat pemuda itu membawa kapak berukuran sedang. Seakan memberi ruang pada pemuda itu. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk membuka pintu itu. Saat pintu terbuka, para polisi dan antek-anteknya segera menghambur masuk. Masing-masing berpencar mengikuti intuisi masing-masing.

Salah seorang diantara mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana ia melihat seorang pria tua tewas dengan sebuah bekas tikaman di perutnya. "Hei, semuanya kemari! Aku menemukannya!"

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Leorio setelah bergegas menuju lokasi di mana rekannya menemukan mayat seorang pria tua.

"Tepat seperti yang tertulis di surat yang kita terima," balas pemuda dengan rambut berwarna coklat. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sepucuk surat yang telah dilipat kecil dan membacakannya. "Di sini tertulis seorang pria akan menatap kosong kepada rembulan saat ia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi."

Mati. Hanya itu maksud dari tidak-dapat-merasakan-apa-apa-lagi yang tertulis di surat. Namun demikian, masih banyak sekali pertanyaan yang belum terungkap mengenai terbunuhnya pria tua itu. Pertama, siapa pelaku dari pembunuhan ini. Kedua, mengapa ia membunuh pria tua ini. Ketiga, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh pembunuh itu. Semua pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala Leorio.

"Coba periksa seluruh museum," perintah Leorio. Ia baru saja akan memberikan perintah selanjutnya namun terhenti ketika ia merasakan sentuhan ringan di pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda di belakangnya. "Apa kau menemukan sesuatu, Kurapika?"

"Aku hanya menemukan satu fakta yang mungkin kau lupakan."

Leorio mengernyit. "Apa itu?"

"Pintunya terkunci sebelum kita memasuki museum."

"Apa kau sud-" Leorio berhenti berkata-kata ketika melihat rekannya meminta agar ia segera mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua memasuki toilet di sudut ruangan dan menemukan kunci museum di lantainya. Kurapika lalu berkata, "jarak dari pintu masuk ke sini kira-kira sepuluh sampai tiga belas meter."

"Leorio, Kurapika, kalian harus melihat ini."

Dua orang yang dipanggil langsung menoleh kepada Shalnark. Mereka melihat pemuda berambut coklat itu menatap langit-langit museum dengan kedua tangan bertolak di pinggannya. Segera, Kurapika dan Leorio menghampiri pemuda itu dan ikut menatap langit-langit. "Tidak ada satu pun jendela yang terbuka. Museum ini benar-benar tertutup dengan rapat saat pembunuhan terjadi."

Kembali, fakta baru itu membuat mereka semakin kebingungan. Saling menatap satu sama lain dan mereka-reka bagaimana kemungkinan pembunuhan bisa terjadi.

"Kita butuh bantuan. Pihak kepolisian tidak akan mungkin memecahkan kasus ini sendirian," ujar Leorio.

Shalnark langsung menyela, "Aku kenal dengan seseorang yang mmungkin bisa membantu. Tapi-"

"Tapi?"

"Tapi aku kurang yakin."

-OoO—

Shalnark dan Leorio sedang berada di ruangan saat tiba-tiba Kurapika masuk dengan membawa beberapa lembar foto dan kertas. "Kalian harus melihat ini."

"Apa itu?"

Kurapika menunjukkan foto korban beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Kalau dilihat dari bekas tikamannya, kemungkinan besar korban hanya dibunuh menggunakan pisau dapur atau pisau lipat biasa."

"Pisau biasa di bagian perut," gumam Shalnark. "Itu tidak masuk akal. Dengan tikaman sekecil itu, ia bahkan masih bisa berlari ke pintu depan, membukanya dan langsung pergi ke klinik terdekat."

Tok! Tok! Tok! Pintu diketuk tiga kali. Dengan suara lantang Leorio berkata. "Masuk."

Dari balik pintu, seorang pria dengan stelan jas berwarna hitam terlihat menunduk sebelum berjalan memasuki ruangan. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah tas. Sambil berjalan, matanya yang tajam menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan yang penuh selidik. Ia tersenyum ketika ia sudah duduk dan menatap ketiga pemuda yang sudah ada di ruangan sebelumnya. "Aku detektif yang baru saja Anda hubungi beberapa jam yang lalu. Perkenalkan namaku Hisoka."

Seakan tersadar, Leorio dan kedua pemuda lain langsung menyalami Sang Detektif yang akan membantu mereka menangani kasus yang tengah mereka hadapi. Kurapika yang langsung masuk ke inti pembicaraan setelah proses berkenalan selesai. "Ini foto dan berkas-berkas informasi yang berhasil kami temukan sejauh ini. Mungkin Anda perlu melihatnya terlebi dahulu."

Detektif dengan mata tajam itu menerima berkas dan membacanya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya, namun sama sekali tidak menutupi senyum yang langsung mengembang di wajahnya saat melihat berkas-berkas tersebut. "Ini menarik sekali. Bolehkah kita mengunjungi lokasi kejadiannya?"

"Tentu."

-OoO—

Kafe itu begitu sepi ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 09:08 malam. Salah seorang pelayan terlihat sibuk membersihkan meja sementara yang lainnya berbicang dengan rekan sekerjanya. Sontak mereka berpaling ke arah pintu masuk ketika mendengar bel pintu berbunyi. "Selamat datang."

Kedua tamu yang baru saja memasuki kafe mengambil tempat duduk di sudut ruangan dan langsung mengambil menu, memesan dua cangkir kopi hangat dan langsung berbicara dengan serius sekali.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan pria bernama Hisoka itu, kalau aku boleh berkata jujur," timpal seorang pemuda berambut pirang. "Apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?"

"Ya, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi kita tidak boleh menilai seseorang dari penampilannya."

"Ayolah Leorio, kupikir kau memiliki insting yang kuat dalam hal seperti ini?"

"Kali ini aku tidak bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Kita membutuhkannya untuk memecahkan kasus kita dan kau tahu kita hampir tidak bisa menanganinya sendiri."

Percakapan mereka terhenti sebentar karena seorang pelayan datang untuk mengantarkan dua cangkir kopi yang mereka pesan. Kurapika berterima kasih kepada pelayan itu dan langsung membalas kalimat temannya beberapa waktu yang lalu, "Aku tidak ingin berurusan terlalu banyak dengan dia."

Leorio menyesap kopinya sedikit-sedikit. Terhenti setiap kali ia rekannya melontarkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang membuat pikirannya semakin kacau. Ketika ponselnya berdering, ia memberi isyarat dengan tangannya dan segera menjawab panggilan itu. "Halo?"

"_Aku dan Hisoka sudah mengunjungi keluarga dari korban dan menemui semua orang yang menjadi tersangka kasus ini. Kita bertemu besok di kantor._"

"Baiklah. Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang bagus?" tanya Leorio.

"_Kita bertemu besok._" Lalu telepon diputus begitu saja. Leorio mengumpat berkali-kali sembari memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

-OoO—

"Korban berprofesi sebagai penjaga museum selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, disukai semua orang dan sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam masalah apapun sebelum tewas. Tidak merokok, tidak meminum minuman keras, dan tidak pernah menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang. Hubungan dengan keluarga sangat baik kecuali dengan istrinya-sehari sebelum kejadian mereka bertengkar hebat dan itulah alasan beliau tidak pulang ke rumah meski museum telah tutup."

Semua mendengarkan penjelasan Hisoka dengan saksama. Pria itu membolak-balikkan dokumennya lalu melanjutkan. "Ditemukan kunci museum di toilet, teh milik korban yang mengandung racun arsenik dan ditemukan bekas tikaman di perut korban."

Shalnark menyela. "Bukankah itu alasan logis mengapa kita menemukan kunci di toilet? Arsenik bisa menyebabkan kram yang luar biasa pada perut. Jadi kemungkinan besar beliau yang tidak tahan akan rasa sakit memilih untuk bunuh diri."

"Tapi kita sama sekali tidak menemukan pisau sebagai barang buktinya. Jika ia memang dengan sengaja menikam dirinya sendiri, kita akan menemukan barang bukti di lokasi kejadian," Kurapika menimpali.

"Jeli sekali," kata Hisoka sambil menatap Kurapika dengan matanya yang tajam. Sekan-akan bisa membunuh seseorang hanya dengan tatapan matanya. "Ya, kita memang tidak menemukan pisaunya. Tapi kita semua tahu kalau ia tewas tertikam. Singkatnya ini memang pembunuhan, bukan kasus bunuh diri."

Hisoka mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan menggambarkan sesuatu di atasnya. "Ada beberapa kemungkinan. Pertama, beliau di bunuh oleh istrinya. Pada saat korban sedang berada di toilet, istrinya yang memiliki kunci cadangan masuk dan membubuhkan racun arsenik ke dalam minuman suaminya. Korban yang mendengar suara asing buru-buru meninggalkan toilet sehingga kuncinya terjatuh. Ketika istrinya melihat suaminya, ia berpikir bahwa tindakannya telah diketahui sang suami sehingga ia langsung menikam suaminya sendiri dan pergi dengan membawa barang bukti."

"Kedua," Hisoka melanjutkan. "Korban-"

PRAAANNGGG! Jendela ruangan itu pecah. Semuanya sontak berbalik ke arah jendela dan menemukan sebuah botoh berisi surat.

"Apa ini?"

Mereka membuka surat itu, dan isinya berbunyi :

_Bola yang terang dan terbakar menyaksikan_

_Saat anak manusia memegang tahta dan turun dari tahtanya_

_Kala itu kupu-kupu yang malang menangis meraung-raung_

_Karena yang terakhir sudah pergi_

"Sial!" Leorio menggeram.

"Apa ini semacam surat peringatan atau berita?" tanya Shalnark. Dan itu membuat mereka yang ada di sana membisu.

To be Continued

-OoO—

A/n: Terima kasih telah bersedia membaca fic ini. Baiklah ini hanya keisengan saya saja. Mungkin ini tidak akan menjadi multichap yang panjang. Hahaha. Tapi semoga pembaca bisa menikmati cerita ini. Karena saya newbie dalam genre crimes, maka saya sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari para pembaca sekalian. Jangan pernah ragu untuk memberi masukan karena itu adalah pelajaran yang sangat berharga bagi para penulis.


End file.
